First Date
by sterolineotpforever
Summary: Tumblr prompt - Stefan and Caroline's just started their relationship and it's like really awkward and funny but also cute and fluffy.


Anonymous said: Can u write a fanfic where Stefan and Caroline's just started there relationship and it's like really awkward and funny but also cute and fluffy.

 **First Date**

Caroline was finally ready, after almost a year of putting herself back together, she was finally ready to be with Stefan. He had done what he promised to and had waited patiently for her. He had stayed her best friend the whole time, only when drunk did he show the longing he felt for her.

Tonight was their first date and Caroline had already changed her outfit ten times, her stomach constantly fluttering with nerves and her heart skipped every time she remembered that she was about to go out on a date with Stefan Salvatore.

Her high school crush.

Her vampire mentor.

Her best friend.

The man she loved.

Nervous was a complete understatement for how she was feeling. It was Stefan, he had waited for a long time, and she wanted it to be... perfect.

Bonnie was laid on her front on Caroline's bed, her feet swinging in the air, her eyes gazing critically at Caroline's outfit as she had done to every piece of clothing she brought out to show her, "You look beautiful. Just as you've looked beautiful in every outfit you've worn."

"But I don't want to look just beautiful!" Caroline chewed on her lip, staring at herself in the mirror and not sold on her look. She pulled the dress over her head and threw it in the pile of clothes in the corner of the room. She walked into her closet as she spoke to Bonnie, "It's Stefan! Stefan Salvatore! The man I've been developing feelings for, for over five years." She sighed, taking yet another dress off the hanger, "I don't want to disappoint him."

Bonnie got off the bed and walked over to Caroline. She took the dress from her hands, threw it on to the bed and took hold of Caroline's shoulders, "Caroline, you couldn't disappoint Stefan if you tried." She smiled reassuringly, "That man loves you so much, Care, you have no idea."

"I know how he feels about me, Bonnie." Caroline blushed, her heart skipping in her chest at just the thought that Stefan loved her.

"No you don't." Bonnie shook her head chuckling, a small smirk on her lips, "Every time I've seen Stefan in the last year the first words out of his mouth were always to do with you. When you two stayed friends, he made sure to see you whenever he could. What you didn't see was the goofy smile he got just before you knocked on the door. When you laughed, however small, he," Bonnie laughed, "Care, he brightened! His whole face lit up just for you."

Caroline bit her lip, her heart racing. God she loved him so much, she knew she was putting too much pressure on one date but she couldn't help it, it was Stefan!

"Stefan loves you so much and tonight is just a formality anyway." Bonnie looked in the closet and continued, "You two already know everything about each other, you've seen each other at your worst, you're best friends, and you're both deeply in love with one another." She came back out smiling, "You barely even need a first date."

"I know everything there is to know about Stefan." Caroline replied, swallowing before nervously running her hands across her arms, "Except the romantic side of things. I mean, yeah we had this EPIC first kiss that took my breath away, and then without humanity we had the hottest sex, like wow, he may have been the ripper but he still had tender moments in-between ripping my clothes off."

Bonnie made a face, "Tad too much information, Caroline."

"Well who else am I supposed to discuss this with, Bonnie? Stefan?!" Caroline burst out, finally releasing the secret thoughts she kept to herself after their rampage, "What am I supposed to say? Oh hey, Stefan, do you remember when ripper you slammed me into that vending machine? Well, I loved the way you kissed across my skin as you took my clothes off. And the way you sank to your knees and took me to heaven? I especially loved that."

"So did I." Came Stefan's husky response.

Caroline gasped, span around to face him and noticing Stefan's dark gaze she realized she was just in her underwear. She flashed inside her closet, hiding her body as she peered out, "What are you doing here?"

"Picking you up?" Stefan's voice was amused.

Caroline threw a glare at the smirk on his face, "You're early!"

Stefan smiled, "And you are not ready." He slid his eyes from her face, and even though she was hidden behind the door he could quite clearly picture her luminous skin in his head, "Though I have no objection to what you are wearing."

Caroline picked up a shoe and threw it at Stefan, "Shut up!"

Stefan laughed, dodging the heel that she threw at his head. He hooked his thumb over his shoulder, "I'll wait for you downstairs." He left her room and waited for her downstairs.

Bonnie burst out laughing as soon as Stefan left and Caroline bumped her head against the wall.

"It's not funny, Bonnie." Caroline narrowed her eyes at Bonnie.

Still chuckling Bonnie took the dress that she had found and gave it to Caroline, "Put this on and knock his socks off."

Caroline giggled, rolling her eyes at how excited she suddenly became as soon as Stefan was near her.

* * *

Stefan sat on the chair, waiting eagerly and nervously for Caroline to come down. He couldn't believe what he'd overheard as he made his way to Caroline's room, for the first time he heard what she truly thought about their night together and her words had conjured up the memory and he found himself turned on. Then he opened the door seeing Caroline in her underwear, and that didn't help matters.

He heard her come down the stairs so he stood up, turned around to look at her and promptly lost the ability to breathe. Her hair was straight today, and looked so soft and shiny that he just wanted to run his hands through it. She wore a white dress that clung to every dip and curve of her body, and his pants suddenly felt a little tight.

Caroline tucked her hair behind her ear, looking at Stefan from under her lashes, "How do I look?"

"Angelic." Was Stefan's stunned reply.

Caroline blushed, her gaze falling shyly for a moment before she looked up only to gasp at Stefan right in front of her.

Stefan caught her gaze, his hand coming up to brush along her cheek to curl a lock of hair behind her ear, "And sinfully gorgeous."

A smile curled Caroline's lips and she let out a soft giggle. She looked Stefan over and caught her own breath. He wore a black v neck - she had such a weakness for him in them - that hinted at the musculature underneath, and black slacks that hugged his thighs. She couldn't resist running her hand down his chest, "You're looking very handsome yourself, Stefan."

Stefan smiled, taking her hand in his. He leant forward to give her a kiss.

Caroline leant in eagerly and their noses ended up bumping together. She giggled shyly, a flush lighting her cheeks.

Stefan felt a smile pull on his lips, her adorably sweet giggles pulling on his heart. He held her chin with his free hand and pulled her in for a soft peck, his thumb rubbing against her skin.

Caroline sighed at the brush of his lips against hers. Just the merest taste of him made her body hum with desire. Looking into his eyes she smiled.

Stefan smiled back, brushing teasing kisses across her mouth, "If we don't leave now I might never stop kissing you."

Caroline giggled which turned into a moan as Stefan took her mouth in a longer kiss. She ran her hand over his chest to cup the back of his neck, scratching her nails through his hair.

Stefan purred at the feeling before dragging himself away from her tempting lips, denying his urge to just pick her up and take her back to her room to show her how much he wanted her, "We'd better go, Caroline."

"Do we have to?" Caroline pouted.

Unable to resist her cuteness he first nipped then sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, "Yes we do."

Caroline reigned in her desire and returned to her excited perky self, "Okay, let's go."

Stefan followed Caroline and couldn't help but chuckle as an old memory resurfaced. He and Elena had just escaped the travellers after they drained them of almost all their blood. Elena told him that both Caroline's control freak nature and delusional positivity annoyed her when they were kids. He replied that it never bugged him - which it hadn't, ever - and if Caroline was there they would both be laughing, and they would have two rainbows. He had to laugh at that.

Caroline spun around, "What are you laughing about?"

Stefan grinned, "Just thinking about how much I adore your organised positive self."

Caroline chewed on her lip, a pleased blush on her cheeks. She tilted her head and replied, "You know that most people hate my control freak side, right?"

Stefan cupped her cheek, "Good thing I'm not most people." He pulled her in for a sweet kiss.

Caroline giggled against his lips, "I think you have a new addiction, Mr Salvatore."

"Oh yeah," Stefan raised his eyebrows, "what's that?"

Caroline grinned brightly, "Kissing me."

Stefan smirked, "Now that's an addiction I can get on board with." He leant down to cover her lips again when she vamped inside the car.

Caroline leant her head out the window, "No more kissy kissy, mister!" She wagged her finger adorably at Stefan, "Now get in the car. I'm hungry."

Stefan had a positively radiant smile on his face as he walked to his side. He found her control freak behaviour adorable and endearing instead of annoying. He really did have it bad for her.

* * *

Stefan and Caroline were seated at a table in the restaurant, looking over their menus, each sneaking a glance at one another when they weren't looking. They were both nervous and excited that after so long they were finally here, ready and wanting to be with each other, ready to be happy.

Caroline was still looking at the menu when she asked suddenly, "What do you think would happen if I asked for a steak so rare that my plate was mostly blood?"

Stefan let out a startled laugh, "What?"

"Well we're vampires, we drink blood and we eat real food, would I be satisfied combining the two." Caroline frowned as a thought occurred to her, "Or would dead blood effect me like it does in Supernatural?"

Stefan full on broke into laughter, "You have to stop watching all these vampire shows and movies." His eyes sparkled affectionately at her, reaching over to slide his hand over hers, "We don't sparkle."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Get over Twilight, seriously!"

Stefan grinned, "We can eat garlic, holy water has no effect same with crosses, we still have our souls after turning and we don't crumble to dust when we die."

"Oh my god!" Caroline gasped, a teasing light in her eyes, "You totally watched Buffy!"

"What!? No I didn't." Stefan went back to intensely reading the menu.

Caroline grinned, laughter in her voice, "How else would you know about being soulless when you're turned into a vampire? Or that they conveniently turn to dust?" She huffed in annoyance, "If only we did that then we wouldn't have to bury so many corpses."

Stefan was full on beaming at Caroline, her rambling was so cute that he honestly thought that he could listen to it all night.

Caroline shook off those thoughts and got back on topic, "Anyway, just admit it, Stefan, you totally watched Buffy."

"It was Lexi. She made me watch it." Stefan admitted, feeling the pang of loss at the mention of Lexi's name.

Caroline smiled sadly, "She seemed nice, I wish I'd got to know her."

"She was your biggest fan." Stefan smiled, recalling two conversations with Lexi where she all but told him that he had a thing for Caroline. He was such an idiot.

Caroline tilted her head in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"She tried to get me to see what had been in front of my face this whole time." Stefan rubbed his thumb against Caroline's hand, "When I... died... we made a pact that we would find piece together if Bonnie couldn't bring us back." He smiled as he recalled the last day he spent with her, "She agreed, then teased me that she didn't want me to miss my first date with you."

Caroline stared at Stefan in shock for a moment at the new information she'd learned. Before she could reply the waitress came to their table, they gave her their order and she left. Caroline took another moment to process, "Lexi said that. When you died." She raised her eyebrows incredulously, "A couple of years ago."

"I know, okay!" Stefan rolled his eyes at himself, "Everybody saw how I felt about you but me."

Caroline stared at Stefan for a minute before finally grinning, "Good thing that we're eternal. If I left it in your hands it would probably take you at least a century to admit how you felt."

"Hey!" Stefan smirked, "You didn't tell me how you felt, Enzo did." He nudged her foot under the table, "You wanna revise that statement."

"Nope." Caroline giggled, "The difference between you and I is that I had already admitted my feelings to myself long before Enzo told you. You on the other hand were still in denial."

It was Stefan's turn to blush, ducking his head down bashfully as he remembered how confused he had been. Now, he had never been more sure about what he felt.

Their meals arrived, and as Caroline dug into her rare steak Stefan couldn't help but chuckle.

Caroline grinned at Stefan, she really enjoyed seeing him so happy.

The conversation flowed freely between them, laughing with one another as they always had. Learning new things about each other, letting their affection show as they never have before.

When there was a lull in conversation Stefan stood and held his hand out to Caroline, "Dance with me."

Caroline didn't hesitate to place her hand in his, following him on to the dancefloor. However, instead of their usual stance she wrapped her arms around his neck and he curled his arms around her waist.

Stefan smiled as he gazed into her beautiful eyes, his heart in his gaze as he looked at the woman who meant absolutely everything to him, his arms tightening around her as he brought her flush against him.

Caroline let her fingers play with the hair at the nape of his neck as they swayed to the music. Tonight had been the perfect start for them, Bonnie was right, their first date was just a formality as they already knew everything about each other. The only thing they had to learn was how they loved each other.

Stefan suddenly bent her back, the giggles escaping her mouth caused him to grin, and unable to resist her he fused his mouth to hers.

Caroline's laughter stopped instantly, a moan replacing it as she returned his kiss. Her hand moved from his neck to his cheek, stroking him as she tasted his lips. Pulling back she smiled at him and whispered breathlessly, "I love you."

Stefan smiled, resting his forehead against her, happiness in his eyes as he whispered back, "I love you too."

THE END

AN - I hope you all liked it.


End file.
